Tanjirou Kamado
Tanjirou Kamado – główny bohater mangi i anime Kimetsu no Yaiba. Jest Zabójcą Demonów rangi kanoe. Poszukuje demona odpowiedzialnego za wymordowanie jego rodziny i przemianę jego siostry. Wygląd Tanjirou ma burgundowe włosy zarzucone do tyłu i ciemnoczerwone oczy. Po lewej stronie czoła posiada znamię przypominające bliznę. Nosi kolczyki w kształcie kart do gry hanafuda i haori w czarno-zieloną kratkę, a także pod nią mundurek Zabójcy Demonów. Za dnia nosi na plecach średniej wielkości skrzynkę wykonaną z specjalnego drewna - sosna chmurzastej mgły - nieprzepuszczającego światła słonecznego, którą otrzymał od swojego mistrza. W niej śpi jego siostra. Osobowość Tanjirou jest miłą osobą o bystrych oczach. Jest zdeterminowany i nie podda się, póki nie dotrze do celu, jakim jest wyleczenie Nezuko. Choć sam jest bardzo silny, nie boi się pytać o pomoc innych, gdy jest w potrzebie. Jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swoich przyjaciół i młodszej siostry. Współczuje nawet demonom, przez co niektóre z nich zastanawiają się nad swoimi czynami przed śmiercią z jego rąk. Choć z natury jest bardzo spokojny, niektóre sytuacje, takie jak ciągłe jęki Zenitsu lub barbarzyńskie zachowanie Inosuke, potrafią go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Przez lata nabył doświadczenie, dzięki czemu stał się bardziej stanowczy i mądrzejszy. Szanuje swoich przeciwników niezależnie od tego, czy są dobrymi czy złymi demonami. Umiejętności Zmysł węchu Tanjirou od dziecka posiada niezwykle czuły zmysł węchu. Jest wystarczająco wrażliwy, by wyczuć krótki odstęp między ruchami przeciwnika, jego gatunek i położenie. Po treningu zaczął również wyczuwać emocje i położenie obiektów na dużym obszarze wokół niego. Umiejętność walki Giyuu Tomioka zauważył podczas pierwszego spotkania z Tanjirou, że chłopiec świetnie planuje swoje działania w walce. Siła fizyczna Po treningu Tanjirou stał się silnym i szybkim wojownikiem. Podczas walki z demonem, który zabił uczniów Urokodakiego, skoczył na kilka metrów w górę. Ma też niezwykle wytrzymałe czoło, którego używa w gagowych sytuacjach. Szermierka Oddech wody: Tanjirou nauczył się go od Urokodakiego, poprzedniego filaru wody. Polega na zwiększeniu ilości tlenu we krwi poprzez odpowiednią technikę oddychania. Dzięki temu, Tanjirou nabywa siłę i zręczność na poziomie demona. Oddech wody pozwala Tanjiro na wykonanie następujących technik: thumb|200px|Tanjirou używa pierwszego kata. *'Pierwsze kata: cięcie powierzchni wody' (壱ノ型 水面斬り Ichi no Kata - Minamo Giri): Pojedyncze skupione w jednym punkcie cięcie. *'Drugie kata: koło wodne' (弐ノ型 水車 Ni no Kata - Mizu Guruma): Tanjirou skacze i kręci się, tnąc ofiarę. **'Zmodyfikowane drugie kata: poziome koło wodne' (弐ノ型・改 横水車 Ni no Kata - Kai - Yoko Mizu Guruma) *'Trzecie kata: taniec prądu morskiego' (参ノ型 流流舞い San no Kata - Ryūryū Mai): Tanjirou tnie przeciwnika w sposób przypominający ruch fali na powierzchni wody. *'Czwarte kata: uderzający przypływ' (肆ノ型 打ち潮 Shi no Kata - Uchishio): Tanjirou zadaje serię nadchodzących po sobie cięć, które kręcą przeciwnikiem, jakby zabrała go fala. *'Piąte kata: błogosławiony deszcz po suszy' (伍ノ型 干天の慈雨 Go no Kata - Kanten no Jiu): Jest to "cięcie miłości", które bezboleśnie pozbawia przeciwnika głowy. Tanjirou używa go, gdy przeciwnik dobrowolnie się poddaje. *'Szóste kata: kręcący się wir' (陸ノ型 ねじれ渦 Roku no Kata - Nejire Uzu): Tanjirou kręci się, wywołując potężny wir, który tnie wszystko wokół. **'Szóste kata: prąd kręcącego się wiru' (陸ノ型 ねじれ渦・流流 Roku no Kata - Nejire Uzu - Ryūryū) *'Siódme kata: uderzenie kropli fali' (漆ノ型 雫波紋突き Shichi no Kata - Shizuku Hamon Tsuki): Jest to najszybsza technika oddechu wody. Błyskawiczne i dokładne uderzenie. *'Ósme kata: słój wodospadu' (捌ノ型 滝壷 Hachi no Kata - Takitsubo): Tanjirou tnie swój cel pionowo. *'Dziewiąte kata: plusk prądu wodnego' (玖ノ型 水流飛沫 Ku no Kata - Suiryū Shibuki): Minimalizuje czas potrzebny do wylądowania, dzięki czemu Tanjirou może się błyskawicznie poruszać. Idealna technika w miejscach bez stabilnego gruntu. **'Dziewiąte kata: nieuporządkowany plusk prądu wodnego' (玖ノ型 水流飛沫・乱 Ku no Kata - Suiryū Shibuki - Ran) *'Dziesiąte kata: zmienność życia' (拾ノ型 生生流転 Jū no Kata - Seisei Ruten): Ciągły atak, który z każdym obrotem przybiera na sile, zadając potężne cięcie. Kagura boga ognia: Tanjirou nauczył się jej od ojca. Jest to technika oddechu zwiększająca siłę i wytrzymałość. Ciekawostki *''Kamado'' (竈) to tradycyjny japoński piec opalany drewnem lub węglem drzewnym. **''Do'' (門) to po japońsku "drzwi". **''Ji'' (治) to po japońsku "leczyć". **''Rō'' (郎) to japoński przyrostek dodawany do chłopięcych imion. Znak ten może też oznaczać "mężczyznę". *Tanjirou zajął pierwsze miejsce w pierwszym rankingu popularności, zdobywając 6742 głosy. en:Tanjiro Kamado ru:Танджиро Камадо Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Kamado Kategoria:Zabójcy Demonów